Park Jimin? No, its Jungkook!
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Jungkook x HopeMin (Jhope/Jung Hoseok x Park Jimin)/ KookV/ Romance/ Drable/ Jungkook ingin berteriak keras saat membaca komentar itu. Karena dalam kasus ini dirinya lah yang justru merasa teraniaya dan patut dikasihani.


**Park Jimin? No, its Jungkook**

 **Jungkook x HopeMin (Jhope x Jimin)**

 **Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (KookV)**

 **.**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, hal ini dimulai dari komentar-komentar netizen yang dibaca Jungkook. Namja yang baru saja mendapat status legal itu mengernyit pelan mendapati begitu banyak netizen yang merasa kasihan terhadap Hyung-nya yang pendek itu. Park Jimin, siapa lagi?

Park Jimin yang diabaikan Jungkook, Park Jimin yang selalu mengikuti Jungkook, Park Jimin yang ditolak Jungkook. Park Jimin yang kasihan sekali.

Hell!

Jungkook ingin berteriak keras saat membaca komentar itu. Karena dalam kasus ini dirinya lah yang justru merasa teraniaya dan patut dikasihani.

How come?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Yaa, neo! Saranghae!"

Jungkook mendengus pelan melihat Hoseok yang sedang asyik makan chopstic dengan coklat sambil menggoda Taehyung. Dan cameramen senang-senang saja merekam kegiatan yang bisa dijadikan bangtan bomb itu. Tapi masalahnya akan datang setelah ini.

"Jungkookieeee!"

Tuh kan!

Jungkook menghela napas malas. Tidak menanggapi lengkingan jernih yang memanggil namanya.

"Jungkookie, hadap kemari!"

Jungkook mengabaikan perintah itu. juga mengabaikan namja bantet yang sekarang sedang membawa kamera berusaha merekamnya. Selalu seperti ini. saat Park Jimin cemburu dengan kekasihnya si kuda itu, dia akan datang menggoda Jungkook. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk menarik perhatian sang kekasih.

See, Jungkook hanya pelampiasan. Hanya dimanfaatkan. Jadi kenapa semua orang harus kasihan pada Park Jimin saat dia mengabaikannya?

"Yaa!"

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas, usaha hyung bantetnya itu berhasil. Jung Hoseok datang berusaha mengganggu Jimin yang ingin merekam dirinya.

"Aiiishh tanganmu mengganggu!" gerutu Jimin sambil menepis telapak tangan Hoseok dihadapan kameranya.

"Shiero!" Hoseok tidak menyerah.

"Hyuuung!" teriak Jimin jengkel. Kekesalannya sejak tadi tumpah sudah.

Hoseok merebut kamera dari tangan Jimin, menghadapkannya pada mereka. tanpa aba-aba dan dengan tiba-tiba, namja itu mengecup bibir Jimin, memberikan lumatan singkat pada bibir tebal, kenyal dan manis itu.

Jungkook mendelik. Seriously. Ini diruang tunggu dengan staf yang berlalu lalang dan Jung Hoseok tidak takut melakukan hal itu. Ralat. Tidak malu melakukan hal itu.

Jimin kehilangan kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya seperti baru saja jatuh. Sementara Hoseok hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Tanpa berkata apa pun, jimin melesat pergi meninggalkan Hoseok. Membuat namja itu sedikit bingung hingga akhirnya menyusul kekasih imutnya yang keluar ruangan.

Lagi. Jungkook menghela napas. Ia menatap hyung yang sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dia lah sebenarnya oknum dibalik semua ini. Dan oknum itu sekarang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat ponsel.

Dulu, sebelum Jungkook mengerti, dia asyik-asyik saja saat Jimin mendekatinya. Mengajaknya bermain. Tapi setiap dia dekat dengan Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok selalu menendangnya. Karena itu, sekarang Jungkook selalu menghindari Jimin dan bersikap tidak peduli. Tendangan Hoseok itu sakit sekali. Serius.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melintas dalam kepala Jungkook. bibirnya memasang smirk jahat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati oknum yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perlakuan tidak adil yang diterimanya. Dihempaskan pantatnya di ruang kosong sofa di sebelah namja yang masih asyik mendengarkan musik itu.

"Hyung!" Ia mencabut earphone yang menyumpal telinga namja itu. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku repot?"

Mata hitam itu mengerjap polos, "Aku?"

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga namja itu, "Jung Hoseok adalah kekasih Park Jimin, dan Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih Jeon Jongguk. Kuingatkan itu Hyung!"

"Aku ingat," jawab Taehyung dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau ingat mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh menempel padaku? Bukan pada kekasih orang lain? Atau aku akan menghukummu dengan caraku."

Mendadak Taehyung merasa gugup, wajahnya terasa panas. Ia mengangguk tidak berani menatap mata Jungkook yang mengintimidasi itu.

Dan siapa bilang Jungkook itu seratus persen imut? Taehyung akan membantah pernyataan itu. Jungkook bisa memberikan tatapan tajam dan senyum mematikan. Dia itu sebenarnya cukup liar dibalik wajah imut polosnya.

Sementara di ruangan lain, di toilet lebih tepatnya…

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Hoseok dengan senyum tertahan. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada sementara Jimin hanya berdiri diam disamping washtafel, memutar-mutar kran tidak jelas.

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi…" pinta Jimin tanpa menatap Hoseok.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Cinta pada orang lain." jawabnya, "Aku tidak suka."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang takut kalau aku hanya mengatakannya untukmu?"

"Ya…" Jimin tidak menyangkalnya, "dan ternyata mendengarnya langsung itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Jimin-a!" panggil Hoseok, memaksa namja chubby itu mengangkat kepala menatapnya. "Apa ciumanku tadi belum cukup untuk mengobatimu? Kau ingin aku memberikan lebih?"

Jimin menelan ludah. tubuhnya mendadak panas hanya karena tatapan Hoseok padanya. "Sebentar lagi acara dimulai!" jawabnya lalu melewati hoseok dengan cepat, keluar dari toilet.

Hoseok tertawa pelan. Kekasihnya sangat imut. Ia harus selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit Jimin. Really. Karena Jimin yang manly di depan para yeoja akan selalu tampak imut dan sexy di depan Jung Hoseok.

Kalian tidak lupa itu bukan?

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Apa lagi ini? kkkkk… Maaf lagi-lagi drable gaje. Hanya nggak tahan untuk nggak nulis setelah nonton ulang bangtan bomb. Serius, saya merasa bahwa jungkook lah yang sebenarnya kasihan hahahha… Bagaimana dengan kalian?**


End file.
